Freeze
The , known simply as , originally , and still referred to as 001 by the others, was one of the original trio of Roidmudes along with 002 and 003. Shortly after his creation, he assumed the form of , the secretary of the , proceeding to establish a strong position in the political world. This alias allows him to keep an eye on the police forces, as well as Kamen Rider Drive when the Roidmude's case had been brought up. It is only after Shinnosuke Tomari discovers the truth and confronts "Makage" that 001 reveals himself and finally accesses his evolved form. He is also the creator and developer of the Neo Viral Cores. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Advanced: Ice block, skeleton *Human form/synchronize: Soichi Makage Character History Past and Global Freeze After their creation, the initial trio of Roidmudes murdered their creator, Dr. Banno. They then proceeded to the home of his colleague, Krim Steinbelt, who aided Banno in creating the Roidmudes with his Core Driviars, to kill him as well. However, unbeknownst to the Roidmudes, Steinbelt's consciousness was uploaded into the Drive Driver upon his death by their hand. Roidmude 001 later assumes the human guise of Soichi Makage, where he was promoted to the secretary of the national defense forces and has established a strong position in the political world. He was present during a bank robbery incident which had occurred 12 years ago, and proceeded to alter the memories of all those connected to the incident. However, one of the witnesses, a police officer named Eisuke Tomari, had known of his true identity as a Roidmude and confronted him. Freeze used his memory alteration ability on Eisuke, but was stunned as it did not work on him. Freeze had to kill Eisuke as a last resort in order to silence him. It was also during this moment where Freeze gained the emotion of humiliation, which would be the key into his eventual evolution into his Advanced form. Global Freeze and present 15 years later, all 108 Roidmudes emerged and launched an attack on human civilization which would be known as the Global Freeze. 001 was part of the Roidmude onslaught in Tokyo which was stopped by the Shift Cars and Kamen Rider Protodrive. He was present during the fall of Protodrive, announcing to a fallen Mr. Belt that he has lost. 001 also had a part in the brainwashing of Proto-Zero, alongside 002 and 003. Still with his human form's position, he was able to overseer the police activities and informed them to other Roidmude Executives. Months later, when Brain is at wit's end after being bested by Medic multiple times, 001 willingly accepted his call for help, starting from creating new models of Viral Cores called Neo-Viral Cores, which enable the Roidmudes to evolve by fusing with the intended human so they can fuel themselves with their darker heart. He even entrusts Mitsuhide Nira, leader of the Police Department's First Division to look after the Special Investigation Unit so that he may able to destroy Drive (possibly as well as Mach and Chaser) from within. After Drive separated Sword from Hajime Taga with a SpeeDrop, resulting in the destruction of Sword's body, Roidmude 001 made his appearance and took Sword Roidmude's core as it was floating away. Later, he placed Brain into the investigation with the Special Investigation Unit and First Division in a plot to frame Shinnosuke and cause him to be suspended from being Drive. He as well granted Seeker Roidmude the ability to increase the negative energies of humans, while at the same time plots to use Go Shijima/Dr. Banno's son/Kamen Rider Mach as their trump card to ensure their victory. Personality As the first Roidmude to be created, 001 is wise, cunning and manipulative. As shown, he had planned from the beginning to join the police forces and promoted to the secretary of National Defense Agency, in order to weaken them so Roidmudes can continue their global domination. He even can simply use his memory manipulation to conceal certain criminal activities from police forces that may had been related to Roidmudes. 001 is also supportive of Brain, willing to help him after his comrades slowly reject him (Medic bested him multiple times with Heart continuing to favor her more than Brain). Even if he is one of the first trio of Roidmudes and among the single numbered ones, he refuses to take leadership of his kind, passing it to the other generals all while he oversees the police forces' activities, mainly because he likes working in the shadows. Freeze claims that his special emotion is "humiliation (which causes his rage)", which he discovered upon confronting Eisuke, and intends to use his son as a key to complete his evolution. Forms ;Enhanced Physicality :Roidmude 001 can leap and jump faster when he was trying to save the Core of Roidmude 007. ;Enhanced Intelligence :Not so much of an ability, but Roidmude 001 is smart enough to understand how the Roidmude technology works and able to construct the Neo-Viral Cores. ;Negative Emotion Manipulation :Though not displayed but existed since Seeker Roidmude was mentioned to use this from him, 001 can manipulate negative emotions of humans. ;Cryokinesis :Roidmude 001 can manipulate ice and cold temperatures at will. :;Memory Manipulation ::Roidmude 001 is capable of spinning threads that alter a human's memory, using it to ensure that police forces and other people have little awareness of Roidmude cases. He does this by generating small ice threads that enter the victim's brain and rewrites them. Victims of this will have a snowflake-like scar somewhere behind their ear that will suppress the memories. However, it appears that this ability may not successfully work at times, given that even the slightest bit of coincidence that the victim fell can cause the true memory to surface. Also, as shown when Eisuke Tomari and then later his son were not affected, certain people with a level of resistance can also overcome this ability. :;Snowstorm Generation ::Roidmude 001 can generate a huge snowstorm that would cover an area in a certain wide of range. This also allows him to rewrite human memories once they get themselves frozen, by rewinding their memories to a specified time. :;Ice Barrier ::Roidmude 001 can create an ice barrier that saved him from incoming attacks. :;Ice Bolt Projection ::Roidmude 001 is capable of creating ice projectiles for ranged attacks. This technique is also used as an alternative to rewrite the target's memory. 001 Ice barrier.png|Roidmude 001's ice barrier 001 Ice needle.png|001 shooting his ice needle 001 big range freezing.png|001 creating a big range of snowstorm, allowing him to erase the human memories in said room. - Advanced= *Height: 212 cm *Weight: 118 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Cryokinesis :Freeze can manipulate ice and cold temperatures at will. :;Memory Manipulation ::Freeze is capable of spinning threads that alter a human's memory, using it to ensure that police forces and other people have little awareness of Roidmude cases. He does this by generating small ice threads that enter the victim's brain and rewrites them. Victims of this will have a snowflake-like scar somewhere behind their ear that will suppress the memories. However, it appears that this ability may not successfully work at times, given that even the slightest bit of coincidence that the victim fell can cause the true memory to surface. Also, as shown when Eisuke Tomari and then later his son were not affected, certain people with a level of resistance can also overcome this ability. :;Snowstorm Generation ::Freeze can generate a huge snowstorm that would cover an area in a certain wide of range. This also allows him to rewrite human memories once they get themselves frozen, by rewinding their memories to a specified time. When used against Drive Type Formula, it is capable of slowing him down, even the Pit Crew Shift Cars are left useless. :;Ice Barrier ::Freeze can create an ice barrier that saved him from incoming attacks. :;Ice Bolt Projection ::Freeze is capable of creating ice projectiles for ranged attacks. Freeze cold wind.png|Freeze creating frozen wind from his hand Freeze Ice shot.png|Freeze shoots a arrow of ice - Super Evolution= *Height: 212 cm *Weight: 118 kg By amplifying his emotions of humiliation to the maximum, Freeze is able to restore his body without the aid of a Viral Core and evolve into his Super Evolution Roidmude form. This is indicated by yellow accents over his body. This state of evolution is more powerful than the standard Advanced Roidmude form and the Fusion Evolution State achieved via Neo Viral Cores, and it is powerful enough to even destroy Drive in a single blow. ::Powers and Abilities ;Cryokinesis :Freeze can manipulate ice and cold temperatures at will. :;Memory Manipulation ::Freeze is capable of spinning threads that alter a human's memory, using it to ensure that police forces and other people have little awareness of Roidmude cases. He does this by generating small ice threads that enter the victim's brain and rewrites them. Victims of this will have a snowflake-like scar somewhere behind their ear that will suppress the memories. However, it appears that this ability may not successfully work at times, given that even the slightest bit of coincidence that the victim fell can cause the true memory to surface. Also, as shown when Eisuke Tomari and then later his son were not affected, certain people with a level of resistance can also overcome this ability. :;Snowstorm Generation ::Freeze can generate a huge snowstorm that would cover an area in a certain wide of range. This also allows him to rewrite human memories once they get themselves frozen, by rewinding their memories to a specified time. When used against Drive Type Formula, it is capable of slowing him down, even the Pit Crew Shift Cars are left useless. :;Ice Barrier ::Freeze can create an ice barrier that saved him from incoming attacks. :;Ice Bolt Projection ::Freeze is capable of creating ice projectiles for ranged attacks. :;Energy Beam Projection ::Freeze is able to produce a high-powered energy beam for ranged attacks. It is powerful enough to destroy Drive in just one hit. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Roidmude 001 is portrayed by . As the Freeze Roidmude, his suit actor is Etymology In his human identity's name, the Kanji signifies him as the wirepuller while reflects his designation number. Notes *While the first Roidmude to be created, 001 is the only one of the original three who is not a commander of his kin. **Ironically, while being the first Roidmude among the trio, he is the last one to reveal his evolved form. **The irony is that while the last to reveal his evolution and not a commander, his association as a cobra monster (and his number being "001") still points to being associated with the first modified Rider monster. *001's ability to manipulate the police's minds as Soichi Makage is similar to Mitsuaki Gamou in Kamen Rider Fourze, who took the same measure to preserve the agenda of his Horoscopes. **Freeze can also be related to Albert Maverick, the main antagonist of Tiger & Bunny, where both are masterminds that had a huge influence in the public, gained a position in the political world, capable of manipulating one's memories either by inserting false information or remove it, and also had made the protagonist's allies (Barnaby Brooks Jr. and Chase, later Go Shijima) turn against their fellow allies. They even had something associated to serpents (Freeze is a Cobra-Type Roidmude and Albert is a member of Ouroboros). *Freeze's snowstorm stopping Type Formula Drive can be a reference to how cars suffer in the winter and the freezing cold from a variety of issues. *Freeze is the first villain since Shadow Moon to kill a main rider in battle. *Freeze's Super Evolution shows homage of the golden coloring power-ups in some Sunrise animations.(e.g. Super Mode from Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Goldion Hammer usage in GaoGaiGar series) Appearance *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 10: What Is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? *''Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' References External Links Freeze Roidmude on TV Asahi's page Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Snake Monsters Category:Leader Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Aspect Monsters